


The Unexpected Gift

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Kirk has received a gift from the Arvadisians
Series: Yet Another Twelve Days of Christmas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Unexpected Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



Spock considered the object and said, “You will have to display it, Captain. The Arvadisians will consider it an insult if you do not do so.”

McCoy gave it another critical look. “I presume it can be put into storage once we are no longer within their space.”

“I think that would be acceptable. Although it would be wise to store it somewhere accessible so you can bring it out again, should you return there in the future,” Spock replied.

“Well, I’m not having it on the bridge,” Kirk said. “Can’t you have it in the medical bay, Bones? After all, it’s your fault we’ve got it.”

“I merely treated their sick,” McCoy said. “You were the one who admired their artwork.”

“I was being polite. I suppose I’ll have to have it in my quarters. Can you give me a hand to carry it there?”

“Of course,” Spock and McCoy chorused, rather too enthusiastically to Kirk’s mind. He suspected they were keen to ensure the object ended up with him rather than anywhere else.

The object stood about waist high, about the thickness of two fingers, and was made of a bronze-coloured metallic substance. Spock and McCoy picked it up, Spock holding the base and McCoy the top.

They were about to leave the transporter room, with Spock in the lead, when Kirk said, “No. You need to carry it upright.”

“But Jim, it will be much easier this way,” Spock protested.

“It wants to be carried upright.”

“What?” McCoy gasped. The object was quite heavy, and he didn’t want to hold it for longer than necessary.

“Don’t you feel anything?” Kirk demanded.

“Nothing at all,” Spock replied. He looked at McCoy who shook his head. By common agreement they placed the object back on the floor.

“In which case, perhaps you’d like to help us carry it,” McCoy said.

“Very well.” Kirk walked over to the object and started to pick it up. To the surprise of the other two, he had no trouble at all. “I don’t know what you were complaining about,” Kirk said. “It’s nowhere near as heavy as it looks.”

“Perhaps it didn’t want us to carry it, but wanted you to do so,” McCoy said with a grin.

“Despite your apparent levity, Doctor,” Spock said. “You may have a point. It is rumoured that some Arvadisian sculptures may be sentient. In which case it might be best if we left you and your sculpture together. I think it would be a good idea for me to get back to the bridge, to ensure everything is ready for when we leave orbit.”

“And I ought to check in on the medical bay,” McCoy said.

“But you can’t leave me with this!” Kirk shouted at their retreating backs. Sadly, his two senior officers appeared to have been rendered suddenly deaf.


End file.
